Accidental Bliss
by GHRDR
Summary: What happens when an accident gives you your heart's desire? Shoujoai


Series - Accidental Bliss

Title - Lighting on Snow

Author - Ghrdr - Sailor Moon

Pairing - Ami/Makoto

Rating - R

Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Naoko

Takeuchi, Mixx, DIC and others own the copyrights. I'm just

having some fun.

Author's Note - This is a F/F story. If it is illegal where you are or you

are underage then please.. LEAVE

Archive - Arc Impulse and Blizzard

Feedback - Please... 119 Viking Pigs will handle Flamers

Accidental Bliss

Chapter One - Lighting on Snow

by Ghrdr

I'm laying here staring at the moonlit ceiling for the past half-hour trying to pin down the large ball of giddiness that had came over me and settled into my heart. As I look over to the right, I can see out the bedroom door and into the small hallway. Gazing at the stack of filled boxes as they sit there against the wall waiting to be sent to the new house, I realize that they represent one more step on the road of changes I have been going down for the last three months.

A small sound and a faint stirring against my left side remind me of the greatest change for the good in my life. My beloved Ami; she is curled up beside me with her head laying on the upper swell of my chest and her arm draped over my ribs just brushing the undersides of both my breasts. Once just to tease her, I had said she has a breast fetish. Looking at the swells in question, Ami then looked into my eyes, with a naughty grin, and asked me if I had a problem with her fascination. I didn't bother trying to answer her as the look she was giving me flooded all my senses with gentle warmth and I remembered what her touch does to me.

Stroking my love's hair with my left hand, I noticed that the moonlight had enfolded Ami's and my entwined bodies in its wan embrace. As the soft moonlight caressed Ami's skin and illuminated her quiet beauty for my eyes, I give thanks to the Kami for gifting me with her. When I removed my hand from her hair, a reflection caused me to revisit the day I was granted my most heartfelt wish; that my feelings of love for Ami were not as one-sided as I feared.

Three Months Ago...

The Dark Kingdom had been pushing at us hard for the last few weeks and as I looked at the latest youma they sent to gather energy I had to suppress a bad feeling about this one. The youma was around six and a half feet tall and was wearing armor that resembled something from the English middle ages and had a reptilian cast to it. Watching as the youma pulled its sword from the wreckage of a small car, I realized that this was a trap and we had fallen for it.

The youma's attention was merely on its sword and not on the people who were still trying to get clear of the area. It was acting like it was waiting on someone and I had a really good idea of whom it was waiting for: us.

I risked a quick glance behind me to make sure the rest of the Senshi were in their proper positions. Venus and Mars are behind me and about fifteen feet back. They are even with each other and about five feet apart so their fields of fire overlap, that way if something gets by me, a combined attack from them will probably take it down.

Mercury and Moon are ten feet behind the others and Mercury is bringing out her palmtop computer preparing to scan the youma. This is Mercury's first job in a battle; her second is to be the last line of defense to protect Moon. It's Mercury's job to buy the time for one of us three to revive or for Moon to power-up her attack. It takes a special kind of courage to pull that job off and I'm relieved that Mercury has more than an abundant supply of it.

With a supreme effort I try to take my eyes and mind off of Mercury and onto the youma. This proved to be harder to do as Mercury had an intense look on her face and was busy nibbling on her bottom lip. I have always thought it was an adorable face on her and I was fighting the urge to walk over and pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless. What can I say? I have a fetish for a certain petite, blue eyed and blue haired girl in a sailor fuku.

My mind finally back on the youma, I saw that it had sheathed its sword and was patiently waiting for us. I checked the ground around it and made sure there was no large debris or holes and then I charged the youma. When I got in striking distance, I unleashed a variety of feints and jabs at the youma, trying to get it move and react so Mercury could get a more complete scan of it.

After going what felt like six rounds of a prizefight with the youma, I heard Venus yell for me to get clear. I used my enhanced strength to jump back about twenty feet from the youma and while I was in the air, I saw Venus' Crescent Beam hit the youma in the side of the knee staggering it. While the youma was trying to regain its balance, it was engulfed in the flames of Mars' Fire Soul attack.

I was preparing to power-up an attack and rejoin the fight, when Moon ran up to me and breathlessly blurted out Mercury's battle plan in my ear. It appeared that the Dark Kingdom had put a lot of thought into this youma's armor because it was warded against most of our blunt force attacks, especially Moon's. The plan was for Venus, Moon and me to distract the youma, while Mercury and Mars rapidly chilled and heated the youma's armor in order to crack it open so we could attack the youma directly.

As a chef, I'm aware of the basic concept behind this plan. If you take a boiling hot pot and place it into a deep-freeze freezer the pot will shatter as it tries to go from one extreme in temperature to the other.

We quickly settled into a rhythm and started to work the youma over in earnest. By unspoken agreement, Venus and I aimed our attacks at the metal-clad youma's feet and the ground underneath it, this way it would have to concentrate on trying to stand upright. Moon surprised us by taking the initiative and making herself a moving target and taunting the youma. That's when the armor-clad youma decided to raise the stakes of the fight as its hands started to glow. The glow left the youma and formed a sickly green orb in front of each hand. As each orb solidified, a red vertical line with a smaller black vertical line inside of them became apparent.

The youma then quickly spun around and leveled its arm at Mars, causing a moldy-green beam of energy to lance at her from the orb. Luckily, Mars was in-between attacks and was able to dodge the youma's attack and the explosion it caused as the beam impacted the storefront behind her. After seeing this, I decided I needed to be closer to Mercury and Moon to protect them if it should become necessary.

Just as I reached where Moon and Mercury were standing, the youma swiveled around and released another beam right at them. I grabbed Moon and jumped out of the way, while saying a soft apology under my breath for not shielding Mercury. As much as I wanted to shield Mercury, my first duty was to protect Moon and it is so ingrained into me that I can't consciously ignore it, not even for the young woman that holds my heart.

I had just pulled Moon more securely into my arms, when the Youma's blast detonated behind us and propelled us further away and straight towards a brick storefront. Catching sight of the brickwork racing to meet us, I managed to twist Moon and me around so that I would hit the wall first. We hit the bricks with so much force and at such an angle that the impact broke a couple of my right-side ribs, though I only let out a loud grunt because I didn't want Moon to be worried about me. While I was trying to get my breath back and quiet down the pain, Moon had asked if I was alright and at my nod she had slipped from my grasp and had run over to check on Mercury.

Quickly getting a hold on the pain, I staggered over to where Moon was holding Mercury's head in her lap. Nearing the two, Moon looked at me and told me that Mercury was unconscious but besides that and some cuts and abrasions she was fine. It seems that she had only got caught in the edge of the blast and it had knocked her out. Looking around, I spotted a knee-high planter wall off to our left. Picking Mercury up and ignoring the screaming pain from my ribs, I carried her behind the planter, hoping it would provide some more protection than the open street where she had laid before.

After making sure that my Ice Princess was resting comfortably, I started to head back towards the youma bound and determined to pound it into paste with my bare hands when Moon put her hand on my left arm to stop me. Speaking quickly, she told me that Mercury had theorized that the orbs were directly link to the youma and could be used to send an energy attack through the armor by-passing the wards placed upon it.

Nodding my head, to let her know I heard her, I then asked Moon to keep an eye on Mercury for me. I then stalked off to send this youma back to the Dark Kingdom on the express train of pain. Seeing the determined stride as I approached the youma, Mars and Venus tried their best to keep it off balance so I could get close to it. Losing control over my emotions I did something foolish and suicidal.

As I stormed over to where that reptile wanna-be youma trash was standing, a red haze had settled over my vision and thoughts. Thinking of how it had hurt my friends, my only family really, and how this youma had seriously injured my beloved put me into a towering rage.

Just as the youma sensed my presence and turned towards me, I called for my Jupiter Thunder Dragon attack. As the mystical lighting bolt was racing towards the antenna in my tiara, I pulled every volt of mundane electricity from the area around me and merged the two together. I later learned that I had blacked out over nine city blocks. When the empowered dragon started to form, I quickly separated it into two smaller dragons and directed them down my arms and into the youma's orbs.

Standing there, I glared into the youma's eyes while the energy from my attack jumped from me and channeled through the energy orbs, passed the warded armor, then finally into the youma itself. The youma started to violently jerk and twitch as my electricity shorted out whatever passed for its nervous system. When smoke and steam started coming out of the joints of the armor and the youma's eyes rolled back so only the whites showed, I knew that this youma was done for.

Backing away from the youma, something caught my eye and I stopped to try to figure out what was wrong. Looking at the edges of the armor, I noticed that they were moving so fast they seemed to be blurring. Also, the muted gray of the armor had taken on a slightly reddish tint. None of this made any sense until I noticed tiny stress fractures that appeared accompanied by the sound of dry rice shifting. Apparently, having no faith in their youma the Dark Kingdom had booby-trapped the armor.

Spinning around, I shouted for everyone to take cover and then sprinted back towards Moon, hoping to get close enough to help protect her. I had only gotten about eight feet from the youma, and trying to ignore the pain from my cracked ribs, when the armor detonated. The last thing I remember was getting hit by the blast wave and some shrapnel before being thrown forward into the ground.

When I regained consciousness, it was with a blaze of pain from my ribs as Venus and Mars were using the first-aid training Mercury had given us to see how seriously I was injured. With a lot of willpower to block out the pain and a helping hand from Mars, I managed to get to my feet and stay upright. After making sure my balance wasn't off center, I did a quick inventory of the damage done to me.

My back was hurting where the blast had caught me but the fuku armor held so I was not skewered by the youma's armor fragments. I had a deep cut on my left bicep and blood from it was making its way down my arm to start dripping off my hand. Since there was no way of binding it with anything clean, I didn't bother with it. Mars and Venus used a piece of awning, from the blasted storefront, to tie my right arm to my body until my ribs could set in a couple of hours.

While my fellow Senshi had been making a fuss over me, I was making my way to where I had left my Princess and my beloved. When I got near the planter where Moon and Mercury were, Moon stuck her head above the planter, grinned at me and started to gently tease me about controlling my temper. Turning towards Moon, I gave her a hard look until she "Eeeped" and ducked back below the planter. After a couple of seconds, she peeked back above the planter and saw that I had softened my glaze and was smiling at her. Thus, letting Moon know I was only playing.

Walking over to where a semi-conscious Mercury was laying I kneeled down at the top of her head. Using my left arm I dragged Mercury back towards me until her head was pillowed in-between my breasts. I intertwined our left hands and was hugging her tightly to my body with my left arm when I told her that I loved her. I was about to lean forward and kiss her forehead when Mercury's right hand on my cheek stopped me.

As I pulled back to look into her sapphire blue eyes her right hand had left my cheek and settled at the nape of my neck to hold me still. Mercury stated, in a clear voice, that she loves me too and then tugged me down for our first kiss together. The power I used on the youma was nothing compared to the jolts I got as out lips pressed together and our tongues brushed softly against each other.

Breaking apart when air was starting to become an important issue for the both of us we were rudely interrupted by Mars. Looking down at Mercury and me with a serious expression on her face Mars stated that we needed to leave the area before anyone returned. As Mars turned away from us she threw over her shoulder, with a smirk in her voice, that she didn't want to be in the newspaper under the headline "Sapphic Senshi" tomorrow morning. Mars then passed Moon and Venus who were trying to restrain themselves from giggling and failing miserably.

After a quick debate we all headed over to Venus' house as it was closer and her parents were out of town. When we arrived at Venus' home we approached from the back alleyway and then entered the kitchen. After we checked to make sure that Venus' parents hadn't returned early and we was alone in the house Mercury started to give us our post-battle medical checks. While she was looking over Moon I was quietly watching her allowing myself to openly watch her graceful movements and anticipating my turn to be touched by her.

Mercury had just finished checking over Moon when they both allowed their transformations to fade and she was on her way to me when Usagi squealed in surprise and pointed to Ami's hand. Looking at my beloved I was trying to figure out what the commotion was about when I saw it. It was a ring and it was wrapped around her left ring finger sparkling for all it was worth. As Ami stumbled into me in her shock I was able to catch her with my left hand and steadied her so I could get a closer look at the ring.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. Tiny golden stylized oak leaves made up the band of the ring with an inward facing larger leaf on the top. Nestled in the center of the larger leaf was a royal blue sapphire, cut into a octagon, with tiny silver wire on top of it forming the branches of a snowflake. Finally, the significance of a ring on that finger sunk in and the shock made me lose my transformation as well.

When I finished de-transforming, I had just enough time to notice that I had a similar ring on my left hand and to give Ami a look full of hope and love before the pain from my injuries made me pass out.

Present...

A muffled thud, some heavy footsteps and alot of mumbled curse words brought my mind back to the present and let me know my upstairs neighbor was home. The thin walls and lack of privacy was the main reasons Ami and me haven't gone past some heavy petting and onto making love to each other. We both feel that being intimate should only concern us and not all my neighbors hearing us and making rude comments. I also respect Dr. Mizuno and love Ami enough not to cheapen our first time together by having a 'quicky' at the Mizuno's apartment. Plus, I think it will be better for Ami and me to be able to start our life together as pure as we can.

In the morning the rest of the senshi are going to help us move the rest of our belongings to our new home. The new house is a small two bedroom, one and a half bath, split level building halfway between Usagi's house and the Outer's mansion. Setsuna had found it for us and with the money we saved by not going to an real estate agent I plan on turning the spare bedroom into a study for my beloved Ami.

The day after tomorrow we are going to recite our vows in front of our friends and families. When we asked Rei's grandfater to officate over the cermony for us we were shocked when he responded that it would be an honor to join two warriors of the Light. Seeing our shocked looks he had chuckled and calmly stated that he may be old but his 'Othersense' was still sharp and that "some people" weren't as quiet as they thought while sneaking out at night. After hearing Rei's grandfather speech Usagi announced that she would attend the cermony in her Moon Princess persona so that when Crystal Tokyo arose the union would be binding having been witnessed in her "Offical Capicity."

Finally losing the battle for sleep I pulled my beloved Ami closer and difted off to thoughts of what our future children may look like.

End...


End file.
